En souvenir de nous
by Turie-chan
Summary: "Bon sang, mais pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur ce type. Et pourquoi mon coeur bat la chamade chaque fois que je vois? Je le hais, je le hais, je ... Je l'aime". Alors pourquoi tout s'est fini ainsi, dans cette chambre d'hôpital? GrimmIchi, yaoi, UA
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir,

voilà une petite fic sur laquelle je travaille de temps à autre pour décompresser entre deux chapitres de Trahison.  
>Il s'agit d'un GrimmIchi, un peu particulier et vous risquez d'être surpris au début étant donné qu'il s'agit de la lecture d'une lecture en quelque sorte. La fic est partagée entre deux intrigues qui pourrons vous parraître n'avoir rien à voir au premier abord, mais vous vous rendrez bientôt compte qu'elles sont en fait étroitement liées. <strong><br>**Ne vous laissez pas abuser par le début du chapitre, la fic est bien centrée sur la romance entre Ichigo et Grimmjow.**  
><strong>J'espère que la verve et la plume acérée de Ichigo vous plairons. ^^

Note: **Attention**, présence de langage pouvant être choquant. Ichigo n'a pas la langue (ni la plume) dans sa poche.  
>Fans de Rukia, je crains que cette fic ne soit pas pour vous.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

Quand Tsuyo était arrivée sur le campus de l'université de Karakura afin d'y achever ses études, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'accueil glacial qu'on lui réservait. Les parents de la jeune femme, relativement aisés, lui avaient proposé de lui acheter un appartement en ville, non loin de l'université, dans une jolie résidence calme et de "haut standing" comme disait l'affiche publicitaire qu'ils lui montrèrent. Mais elle refusa, préférant s'installer dans une résidence d'étudiants afin de partager la même vie qu'eux et de se faire de nouveaux amis. Réticents ses parents finirent par accepter et elle se trouva un charmant appartement dans une résidence étudiante portant le doux nom de Seireitei. Aujourd'hui, cependant, deux mois après son arrivée, la jeune femme commençait à sérieusement regretter ce choix.

La cause de ce regret? Une dénommé Kuchiki Rukia, qui habitait l'appartement voisin et qui avait visiblement décidé de tout faire pour que Tsuyo dégage les lieux au plus vite. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas la haine visible que sa voisine lui portait, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit pour mériter un tel traitement de la part de la Princesse Chieuse, comme elle l'appelait depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte que sa voisine était la pire des emmerdeuses. Le pire c'était que plusieurs autres locataires des lieux semblaient s'être rangés du coté de la Kuchiki et s'ingéniaient à faire de la vie de Tsuyo un enfer. Comme ce babouin roux que la Kuchiki traînait toujours derrière ses fesses, Abarai, si elle se souvenait bien.

Ca avait commencé dès le jour de son emménagement au Seireitei, quand la Kuchiki l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement qu'elle venait de louer, occupée à donner ses instructions aux déménageurs pour l'installation de ses meubles. Elle était venue trouver Tsuyo pour tenter de la persuader que l'appartement n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait et qu'il y en avait de plus spacieux dans la résidence de l'autre coté du campus, Las Noches. A son grand désappointement, Tsuyo refusa d'écouter ses "conseils" et acheva son installation. Dans les jours qui suivirent, la voisine continua a essayer de la convaincre d'aller voir ailleurs, mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, les sourires et la politesse de façade laissèrent bientôt leur place à la mesquinerie et à la méchanceté pure, provoquant une guerre des nerfs dans laquelle chacune refusait de céder.

Comme ce soir ou son encombrante voisine l'avait dérangé dix fois pour lui "emprunter" des oeufs, de la farine, du sucre, que Tsuyo avait retrouvé le lendemain, consciencieusement étalés sur sa voiture. Pire, encore, elle se rendit bientôt compte que la Kuchiki avait une clé de son appartement et s'introduisait chez elle pour ruiner ses affaires et détruire les travaux qu'elle devait rendre à ses professeurs. Tsuyo, lassé de voir quelqu'un s'amuser à déplacer ses affaires personnelles, voler ses vêtements et dégrader ses photos, avait utilisé sa webcam pour espionner son appartement quand elle n'était pas là et avait surpris sa voisine en flagrant délit, ce que la morveuse avait eu le toupet de nier en prétendant que Tsuyo avait décidé de la discréditer aux yeux des autres.

Heureusement, Tsuyo se rendit bientôt compte que dans la petite communauté du Seireitei, tous les étudiants n'étaient pas à la botte de la Princesse Chieuse et que certains d'entre eux ne pouvaient pas la voir en peinture, comme Ichimaru Gin, par exemple. Tsuyo avait récemment appris que ce jeune homme affable et aimable, bien que parfois inquiétant, en était à son deuxième doctorat. Diplômé en langues et en littérature européenne à l'âge de dix-sept ans, il rempilait pour un cycle d'études, en droit, cette fois. Aizen Sosuke son meilleur ami et Matsumoto Rangiku, sa petite-amie, semblaient partager son aversion pour l'orgueilleuse brune. Tsuyo pouvait compter sur eux pour lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle se disait alors que, assise derrière son bureau elle essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir de droit commercial. La musique provenant de l'appartement voisin devait cependant être audible d'un bout à l'autre du campus. Tsuyo était loin d'être fan de ce genre de musique qui ressemblait d'avantage à du bruit qu'à autre chose, mais elle avait fini par prendre l'habitude. Dès qu'elle s'installait derrière son bureau pour travailler, la Princesse Chieuse mettait son concert en route, histoire de l'emmerder. Mais elle n'était pas la seule que cette petite emmerdeuse commençait à sérieusement gêner. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Presque aussitôt quelqu'un se mit à marteler la porte de sa voisine assez fort pour l'arracher à ses gonds.

- Kuchiki, rugit la voix habituellement calme d'Aizen Sosuke, arrête ton vacarme tout de suite ou je porte plainte devant le conseil du campus.  
>La musique hurlante s'arrêta et Tsuyo, comme beaucoup d'autres résidents du Seireitei put enfin s'entendre penser. Aizen regagna son appartement sans un merci et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.<p>

Tsuyo soupira de contentement maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin travailler dans le calme. Elle consulta ses notes avant de se remettre à la rédaction de son travail. Elle tapa son texte, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à ses sources et s'arrêtant parfois pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Vers onze heure du soir, elle mit enfin le point final à son travail et retira ses lunettes de lecture. Elle s'étira longuement et massa sa nuque, endolorie après tant de temps passé penché sur son écran. Elle se leva et s'étira de nouveau, sauvegarda son texte puis se dirigea vers la kitchenette pour se faire une tasse de chocolat. Elle se sentait complètement lessivée et n'avait plus qu'une envie, aller se coucher. Par chance, elle n'avait pas cours le matin suivant, elle pourrait se reposer tranquillement, tandis que sa voisine serait absente.

Après avoir passé son pyjama et s'être brossé les dents, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa petite chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle eut juste le temps d'éteindre la lumière avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Un boucan infernal la réveilla en sursaut. D'abord hébétée, Tsuyo mit un instant avant de retrouver ses repères et de réaliser que sa charmante voisine était en train de donner des coups de marteau dans le mur mitoyen. Agacée, la jeune femme regarda son réveil et eu du mal à se retenir d'aller lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. Il était six heures et demi, soit plus de sept heure avant son premier cours de la journée. Grommelant et maudissant sa voisine, la jeune femme se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Tandis qu'elle prenait sa douche, la Princesse Chieuse continuait à frapper dans le mur avec une telle force qu'elle semblait vouloir l'abattre.

Elle frappait toujours au mur alors que Tsuyo se faisait son petit déjeuner, lasse de son comportement puéril et ridicule. Elle s'installa sur la petite table du salon, avec son plateau et mit la télé en marche, plus par habitude que par désir d'entendre les informations. Elle déjeuna ainsi, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, mais incapable de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, faute de pouvoir entendre le son. Elle se demanda un instant, si l'emmerdeuse de l'appartement voisin continuerait son manège si elle était un homme d'au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix avec des biceps plein les manches. Peut-être après tout, c'était le genre de petite merdeuse à faire ses coups en douce quand personne ne regarde.

Elle rangeait sa vaisselle dans sa cuisine quand les coups redoublèrent. Furieuse, Tsuyo déchira de rage le torchon qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Décidée à faire passer à la Kuchiki l'envie de continuer à l'ennuyer, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais au moment où elle mettait la main sur la poignée, un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans le salon et elle se précipita pour jeter un coup d'oeil, persuadée que sa voisine avait enfin réussit à atteindre son but: abattre le mur les séparant. Ce ne fut pas le mur qu'elle trouva au sol dans le salon, mais ce n'était pas loin. Lâchant une série de juron qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel soudard, Tsuyo se précipita vers le désastre. Le placard mural, certainement déstabilisé par les vibrations dues au coups de marteaux, s'était ouvert, et les rayons étaient tombés de leur taquets, déversant le contenu dans le salon. Enjambant ses affaire étalés au sol, Tsuyo s'approcha du placard et lâcha une expression de colère.

Les tablettes étaient tombées et le fond s'était décroché pour révéler le mur en ciment. Prenant garde aux morceaux de verre des cadres photo brisés, la jeune femme se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires. Ses photos, déjà malmenées par sa voisine lors de l'une de ses visites illicites, gisaient en tas sur le sol, cadre et verre protecteur brisés. Sa collection de chouettes en porcelaine ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vulgaire tas de débris, ses livres étaient tombé pèle mêle, couverture pliées et pages arrachées.

Jurant ses grands dieux qu'elle allait se renseigner auprès d'Aizen et de Ichimaru afin de se débarrasser de cette nuisance, elle commença à ramasser le déluge pour tout ranger. Elle plaça en tas les photos dont il allait falloir changer le cadre, et dans un autre celles qui étaient intactes. Elle parvint à retrouver quelques une de ses chouettes intactes mais la plupart finirait à la poubelle. Quelle malheur, une collection qu'elle faisait depuis l'âge de six ans! Elle rangea ensemble ses livres et carnets de notes qui, dans l'ensemble, s'en tiraient plutôt bien. Elle allait relever la plaque de contre plaqué servant de font au placard, lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose qui suspendit son geste. Au dos de la plaque était aménagé une sorte de cachette faite d'une enveloppe de papier kraft maintenue en place par du ruban adhésif. Intriguée, la jeune femme la décrocha et l'ouvrit pour y trouver un cahier à spirale, à couverture de carton rigide imitant le cuire des livres anciens. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille ouvrit le carnet et lu l'inscription sur la page de garde.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki,  
>ma vie d'étudiant."<em>

L'écriture manuscrite était belle, soignée, agréable à regarder. Tsuyo l'observa un instant en se demandant ce qu'elle venait de trouver. L'ouvrant à une page au hasard, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal, tenu au jour le jour par ce Kurosaki Ichigo. Tsuyo avait déjà entendu ce nom, ses colocataires en parlaient parfois, à mi-voix et toujours avec ce même air de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien retourner, la jeune fille ouvrit le journal à la première page et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Loin d'elle l'idée d'être indiscrète et de plonger dans les pensées les plus intimes de ce Kurosaki mais à peine eut-elle lu la première ligne qu'elle fut happée par l'écriture agréable de ce jeune homme et plongea si profondément dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendait même plus les coups de marteaux rageurs de sa voisine.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Journal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

_Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me mets à écrire dans ce stupide journal. Bon sang, pourquoi mon imbécile de paternel m'a refilé ce foutu cahier en me racontant ses anecdotes d'étudiants? Quel crétin! Je veux bien croire que ses années d'études furent une période spéciale dans sa vie mais de là à me conseiller de tenir ce putain de journal afin de m'en souvenir toute ma vie, y'a un pas. Est-ce que j'ai une tronche à tenir un journal? C'est bien une activité de fille ça, nous, les homme on a pas besoin de ça. On croque la vie comme elle vient, on se souvint des bon moments et on oublie le reste sans s'y attacher. _

_Alors pourquoi je me retrouve devant ce cahier à me creuser le crâne comme un idiot pour savoir ce que je vais écrire? Putain ... Je peux vraiment compter sur mon père pour me compliquer la vie. Ne serait-ce que quand il me raconte comment il a rencontré maman en me lançant ce regard entendu. Bon sang, mais dans quelle langue il faut que je lui dise que je suis gay? Il a toujours pas compris qu'il n'y aurait ni femme ni enfants dans ma vie? Maman l'a bien compris, elle!_

_Je te jure, quel boulet! _

_..._

_Ca y est! Je me mets à te parler comme si tu existais! Je dois avoir un grain, moi. Enfin, tant qu'à m'y mettre, autant continuer. J'aurai oublier cette histoire stupide dès demain de toute façon. Tu pourras toujours me servir à caler cette saleté de bureau bancal. Ca me sera plus utile qu'un pseudo confident de papier dont j'ai rien à foutre. _

_Commençons par le commencement. _

_Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'entre en première année de fac à l'université de Karakura. Mon père voulait faire de moi un médecin, comme lui, mais grâce à maman, il a fini par comprendre que je ne voulais pas devenir médecin. Je veux faire du droit. Peut-être pas pour devenir avocat, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à défendre des types que je sais coupables de crime, et puis, il faut une bonne dose de mauvaise fois pour ça et, heureusement, j'en ai pas. Enfin, j'ai l'orgueil de croire que je n'en ai pas. _

_Enfin, là n'est pas la question, pas vrai? Le plus important c'est que demain, je commence mes études. J'ai tellement travaillé pour être admis dans cette fac. J'étais tellement content quand j'ai reçu les résultats du concours. Admis dès ma première tentative et avec de supers résultats, encore. Mon père était si fier de moi qu'il m'a offert ma première voiture. Je me serais bien passé de ce tas de boue, mais le geste en lui même m'a tellement fait plaisir que je me suis pris à aimer cette fichue voiture. Même si elle tombe en panne toutes les dix minutes!_

_Je suis arrivé ce matin à l'endroit qui sera mon chez-moi pour les prochaines années. Mon père m'a obtenu un petit appartement dans une résidence réservée aux étudiants, sur le bord du campus. Le Seireitei, ça s'appelle. Un nom pompeux pour ce que c'est, mais c'est calme et l'environnement est sympa, y'a un konbini(1) au coin de la rue, un resto sympa en face et à peine cinq minutes à pied pour aller jusqu'aux bâtiments principaux de la fac. L'appart' est pas très grand, mais j'y ai une chambre, une salle de bain et une pièce plus grande qui fait office de cuisine et de salon. Je suis pas fan des murs blancs mais y'a de la moquette partout. C'est plus confortable que ce que je pensais. En plus, dans la salle de bain y'a même un lave-linge fourni et la cuisine est toute équipée. C'est sympa non? Bien sûr c'est un peu impersonnel, mais j'ai assez de posters dans mes cartons pour avoir l'impression d'être vraiment chez moi. Je pense que je vais m'y plaire. _

_Mes parents et mes frangines m'ont aidé à installer mes meubles et mes affaires, ça nous a pris moins de temps que je pensais. L'immeuble fourmillait de familles venues aider leurs enfants à s'installer correctement. J'ai pu faire la connaissance de certains de mes voisins. Y'a un grand roux qui à une tronche de babouin et une intelligence qui a l'air d'aller avec. Abarai, si je me souviens bien. Il colle sans arrêt ma voisine de droite, une fille plate comme une planche à repasser, qui a l'air d'avoir quatorze ans à peine. J'aime pas trop dire du mal des autres mais cette fille m'a fait une drôle d'impression, comme si elle voulait me bouffer. Elle arrête pas de taper sur Abarai pour un oui pour un nom. Elle doit avoir un grain cette fille. Mon voisin d'en face est un type bizarre qui a toujours les yeux fermés et un sourire flippant sur la tronche. Il vit avec sa petite amie qui a mon âge. Aizen est le responsable de notre étage. Il a l'air d'être le plus mûr et le plus ancien parmi nous. Je pense qu'on peut compter sur lui. _

_J'ai l'impression qu'on forme vraiment une communauté étrange. _

_Mes parents sont restés avec moi toute la journée et m'ont aidé à tout mettre en place, comme ça je n'avais presque plus rien à faire à leur départ. Ca n'a pas été facile de les voir partir d'ailleurs. Je n'avais encore jamais été séparé de ma famille pour aussi longtemps et même s'ils habitent de l'autre coté de la ville, j'ai bien senti quand ils sont partis que je venais de franchir une nouvelle étape dans ma vie. Maintenant je vis seul et je dois me débrouiller par moi même, même si je sais qu'ils seront toujours prêt à m'aider, je dois essayer de me débrouiller. Je suis adulte maintenant. Mes soeurs ont vite compris que ce ne serait plus comme avant. Elle pleuraient quand elles sont parties. Ma mère aussi, d'ailleurs, même si elle essayait de le cacher. Même mon père avait l'oeil plus brillant que d'habitude. _

_Je suppose que ça veut vraiment dire que j'ai grandi. _

_Enfin, pas le temps de penser à ça, il faut que je me prépare pour ma première journée de fac, demain. Tout à l'heure, pendant que maman et les filles s'amusaient à distribuer mes fringues dans tous les placards qu'elles pouvaient trouver, papa et moi on a été à la fac pour chercher tous les papiers et j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un emploi du temps. On a aussi rencontré ces gars de Las Noches, l'autre résidence, de l'autre coté du campus. Pourquoi lui avoir donné un nom pareil, je l'ignore, je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête des administrateurs du campus. Ces types avaient l'air franchement infréquentables. Si tu avais vu leur look, c'était le cirque. _

_Y'avait une blonde décolorée, une grand type qui s'est fait implanter des piques dans le crane, un gothique avec de drôle de tatouages sur le visage, une grande asperge avec un bandeau sur l'oeil et un sourire flippant, un binoclard teint en rose et une baraque avec des cheveux bleu. Je te jure. Dire qu'on m'a fait des tas d'ennuis au lycée à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux. Et là, personne pour se foutre d'eux? Faut dire qu'avec la gueule qu'ils avaient, personne n'aurait osé s'y frotter. Ca parlait et ça riait fort, sans aucune discrétion. Le pire de la bande c'était ce type aux cheveux bleu. Un vrai gueulard celui là. Je ne l'ai vu que de dos, et crois moi, je ne me suis pas attarder pour essayer de voir sa tronche. Je suis bien content d'être tombé au Seireitei plutôt qu'à Las Noches. Un vrai repère de délinquants là bas!_

_J'espère juste que je ne tomberai pas dans les mêmes cours qu'eux. _

**. . . . . ** __

_Hier soir, j'ai vécu ma première soiré livré à moi même, enfin, si on peu dire ça, vu que maman m'avait laissé plusieurs plats préparés par ses soins. Je sens que sa cuisine va me manquer, je suis une vrai brèle dans ce domaine, j'ai failli foutre le feu à la cuisine une fois en me faisant décongelé un morceau de pain au micro-onde. Micro-onde qu'il a fallut changer après l'incident, ou l'incendie, comme tu veux ._

_Ca a bien fait rire mon père ... avant qu'il ne voit le prix du nouveau micro-onde. _

_J'ai passé toute la soiré à préparer mes affaires pour mes premiers cours. Je dois dire que j'étais vraiment nerveux, j'ai mal dormi, j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit. Le coin est plutôt calme, même le resto d'en face ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit. Ma voisine a juste passé la soiré à déplacer tout ses meubles, mais dès que Aizen est venu lui demander d'arrêter, elle s'est calmée et cessé de faire du bruit._

_J'ai appris ce matin que cette fille est une Kuchiki, son frère possède la moitié du campus, c'est quelqu'un de très riche et très important, c'est l'un des meilleurs avocats du pays et, accessoirement, notre prof de droit constitutionnel. Ca explique certainement pourquoi elle prend tout le monde de si haut. Elle m'a appelé "paysan" toute la journée. Vraiment c'est juste parce que maman m'a toujours dit qu'on ne frappe pas les femme que je ne lui ai pas fais ravaler ses mots. Je crois que Ichimaru, le type au sourire flippant et aux yeux fermés, la déteste déjà. Sa petite copine, par contre, semble du genre à faire ami-ami avec tout le monde. Elle est joviale et aimable, mais un peu trop enthousiaste et bruyante à mon goût. Pourtant, je ne peux pas nier qu'elle est belle, même pour moi qui ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, et que Ichimaru a bon goût._

_La journée s'est plutôt bien passée, même si on a été plongé dans le vif du sujet dès les premières minutes. A peine le temps de faire connaissance avec les profs que les cours commençaient déjà. J'étais installé dans l'amphi, tu aurais vu ça, en passant, c'est un truc immense avec des hauts parleurs, des tableaux interactifs, un matos de fou. Bref, j'étais installé dans l'amphi quand une masse s'est laissée tomber sur le siège voisin du miens. En levant la tête, j'ai reconnu ma voisine de la résidence, Kuchiki Rukia. _

_- Salut, m'a-t-elle dit, je peux m'asseoir là, je connais personne d'autre.  
>J'ai haussé un sourcils en voyant son copain à la chevelure écarlate assis de l'autre coté.<em>

_- Il y a Ichimaru et Matsumoto, au premier rang, répondis-je en regardant dans leur direction.  
>Impossible de s'y tromper, les cheveux blond de la jeune femme étaient aussi faciles à repérer que ceux, argentés, de son fiancé. <em>

_- Oh, eux, répondit Kuchiki en balayant ma remarque d'un geste de la main.  
>Elle s'est donc installée à à coté de moi et a tiré de son sac une trousse et un bloc-note rose, couverts de lapins blancs. Des lapins blancs, à la fac, tu imagines? Cette fille se croit encore à la maternelle ou quoi? Même Yuzu a laissé tomber les lapins blancs depuis des années!<em>

_- Sinon, tu penses quoi du Seireitei, Ichigo?  
>Ah bon, on ne se connaît même pas et on passe directement aux prénoms?<em>

_- J'en sais rien, grognais-je de ma voix la plus rude, afin de dissuader cette fille de continuer la conversation.  
>Peine perdue!<em>

_- Oh, bien sûr, notre petite communauté a ses moutons noirs, fit-elle en lançant un regard haineux en direction de Ichimaru. Mais je suis certaine qu'on peut s'entendre. Entre voisins, on doit s'entre-aider, non? Si tu veux, tu pourras faire tes devoirs avec moi, c'est toujours plus drôle à plusieurs, tu ne trouve pas. Sinon, tu as une petite amie?_

_- S'il te plaît, j'aimerai entendre ce que dit le prof, râlais-je, agacé à la fois par son discours et son indiscrétion.  
>Mais ça ne la fit pas taire pour autant. Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure de blabla insipide et les plaintes répétés de nos voisins de devant et derrière pour que cette pipelette se décide enfin à fermer son clapet. <em>

_A la fin du cours, j'ai essayé de m'éclipser discrètement, mais cette calamité ambulante est parvenue à me retrouver aussi sec. Elle doit probablement avoir un radar cette fille. Bon sang! Mais pourquoi j'attire toujours les cas désespérés? Une folle furieuse dans un coin et c'est pour ma poire. Putain, je suis vraiment maudit!_

_Elle semblait bien décidée à me tenir la crampe toute la journée et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que j'ai vu arriver l'heure du déjeuner. Aussitôt que je me suis lever de mon siège, elle s'est agrippée à mon bras comme une sangsue et refusa de me lâcher._

_- Viens, je vais te montrer la meilleur cafétéria de la fac.  
>Impossible de trouver comment me débarrasser d'elle. Résigné, je me suis donc laissé entraîner par Kuchiki, tandis que son copain au pétard flamboyant nous suivait sans desserrer les dents. <em>

_Elle m'a traîné comme un toutou bien obéissant à travers tout le campus, me serrant le bras et me parlant comme si on était fiancé depuis des semaines alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas. Arrivé à destination, elle s'est enfin décidée à me lâcher et c'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que j'ai retrouvé l'usage de mon bras et ma main gauche. Un peu ankylosé, j'ai pris un plateau et l'ai suivi dans la file d'attente. Pourquoi je n'ai pas profité qu'elle m'ai lâché pour m'éclipser? J'en sais rien, mais j'aurai vraiment dû, ça m'aurait éviter de LE rencontrer. _

_Écoutant distraitement ses bavardages, j'ai choisi entrée et dessert parmi tous ceux qui nous étaient proposés et, arrivé devant les cuisiniers, opté pour une assiette de tempura fraîche et un bol de riz. Toujours guidé par Kuchiki, j'ai payé mon addition en me félicitant qu'elle ne décide pas de se faire inviter, puis porté mon plateau vers l'une des dernières tables libres. Dans la foule qui se pressait dans la salle, j'ai reconnu le groupe bruyant et coloré des résidents de Las Noches. J'ai aussitôt repéré la grande gueule aux cheveux bleus, qui, débout près de la table, semblait se disputer avec un autre membre de ce groupe. _

_- Fais pas chier Luppi, l'entendis-je gronder.  
>Lela dénommé(e) Luppi, impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un type efféminé ou d'une gonzesse encore plus plate que Kuchiki, répondit d'un ricanement mesquin qui me fit froid dans le dos. _

_Kuchiki fronça le nez en les voyant, comme si elle venait de capter une odeur pestilentielle. Elle me fit signe de la suivre et je suis passé près de la table des drôles de types. A ce moment, le type aux cheveux bleus s'est retourné pour me toiser et j'ai senti un froid glacial me saisir. J'ai failli lâcher mon plateau sous le choc._

_- Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Bégayais-je, figé sur place.  
>Et merde!<em>

_Je suis vraiment maudit!_

* * *

><p><span>NOTE:<span>  
>1- Un konbini est un magasin ouvert 24 heures sur 24, et 7 jours sur 7, au Japon et vendant un peu de tout. On en trouve presque à tous les coins de rues.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Une sonnerie stridente fit sursauter Tsuyo, interrompant brutalement sa lecture. Une main sur le coeur, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son réveil. Déjà neuf heures et demi? Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps était passé si vite. Les coups de marteau avaient cessé à un moment pendant sa lecture, mais elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle posa le carnet sur le canapé et se leva un peu à regret. Traversant le couloir, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et arrêta le réveil avant d'ouvrir son armoire pour préparer les vêtements qu'elle voulait porter. Dans la salle de bain, elle commença à faire couler l'eau de la douche avant de se déshabiller d'entasser ses affaires dans le panier à linge. Elle retourna près de la douche en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse une lessive dans la soiré.

Elle se doucha longuement, profitant de ces quelques minutes de relaxation après sa nuit trop courte, se lava puis lava ses cheveux avant de finalement sortir de la douche en s'enroulant dans une serviette. Elle se frotta énergiquement avec la serviette pour se sécher puis sécha ses cheveux. Elle passa un peu de temps à faire son brushing car ses cheveux étaient rebelles et difficiles à coiffer. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'habilla enfin. Ce jour-là, elle avait opté pour un jean simple mais bien coupé et un petit haut bleu sans fanfreluche. Elle se maquilla légèrement, juste assez pour faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, puis quitta la salle de bain pour regagner le salon. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau dans un coin de la pièce et regarda un instant par la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le campus. Le ciel était maussade, le bitume humide et elle vit passer plusieurs parapluies. Soupirant, elle se détourna pour ranger ses affaires mais à ce moment son regard tomba sur le carnet qu'elle avait laissé sur le canapé.

Reprendre sa lecture était vraiment tentant, mais elle y renonça pour le moment. Elle devait corriger son travail de la veille avant d'aller rejoindre Ichimaru, Matsumoto et Aizen à la cafétéria où ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble. Parfois quelques invités de dernière minute venaient se joindre à eux, comme Kira, un ami de Ichimaru. Tsuyo avait aussi pu faire la connaissance de quelques un des amis de Matsumoto mais ces derniers traînant la plupart du temps avec la Princesse Chieuse, Tsuyo les évitait autant que possible.

Laissant le carnet là où il était, elle prit place à son bureau et, ignorant la vue depuis son balcon, auquel elle faisait face, alluma son ordinateur. Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à corriger son texte, vérifiant que tout était bien en place, les références soigneusement notées en bas de page, la bibliographie complète et toutes les pages numérotées. Quand elle eut terminé, elle imprima le texte et le rangea soigneusement dans une pochette cartonné, puis elle enregistra la version originale sur une clé USB qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte que sa voisine s'introduisait chez elle, Tsuyo ne laissait plus aucun de ses travaux de fac traîner dans son bureau sans en avoir une copie dans cette clé. Sa charmante voisine avait détruit tout son travail une fois déjà, provoquant de gros problèmes avec le professeur Tôsen, pas question de lui laisser l'occasion de recommencer.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur et le rangea dans sa housse de transport avant de se tourner vers l'horloge accroché au mur de la cuisine, au fond de l'appartement.

- Merdum!  
>Elle était déjà en retard. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour enfiler ses chaussures, passer sa montre et mettre ses boucle d'oreille puis revint dans le salon pour achever de préparer ses affaires de cours. Elle glissa un bloc-note dans la poche latérale de la sacoche de son ordinateur et, obéissant à une arrière pensée, alla chercher le journal de Kurosaki pour l'y ranger également. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de le laisser chez elle sans protection la répugnait. Passant la sangle de la sacoche sur son épaule, elle s'élança vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas aérien. Dans le vestibule, elle passa un imperméable sur ses épaule, par dessus la sacoche afin de la protéger, puis s'empara d'un parapluie. Vérifiant qu'elle avait bien ses clés sur elle, elle quitta l'appartement et referma la porte derrière elle.<p>

Comme elle verrouillait sa porte, celle de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, Tsuyo vit arriver son autre voisin, celui qui occupait l'appartement situé à la gauche du sien. C'était un type étrange et taciturne qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il avait l'air plutôt sombre et semblait préférer être seul que se joindre aux autres. Pour une raison que la jeune femme ignorait, il semblait fuir Kuchiki et sa clique comme la peste.

- Bonjour, Hisagi-kun, fit-elle en passant devant lui tandis qu'il ouvrait sa porte.

- 'jour, répondit-il de sa voix sombre.  
>Tsuyo lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avant que la porte ne se referme. Drôle de type. Pas mal physiquement mais assez difficile de caractère visiblement. Tsuyo ne lui avait encore jamais vu la moindre petite amie depuis son arrivée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'un type avec un 69 tatoué sur la joue soit un vrai tombeur, mais pas une seule fille n'avait franchi la porte de son appartement depuis son arrivée. C'était peut-être du à son air lugubre ou à la cicatrice qu'il avait au visage. Trois marques parallèles lui barraient toute la partie droite du visage, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore moins engageant. Tsuyo ignorait d'où il tenait cette cicatrice mais à en croire Matsumoto, plus jeune, Hisagi n'était pas vraiment un enfant de choeur. Il aurait même traîné avec un gang et c'est au cours d'une rixe qu'il aurait écopé de ses marques.<p>

Tsuyo avait à peine franchit la porte de la résidence que son i-phone vibra. Elle le sortit de sa poche et vit qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Tapotant l'écran du bout du pouce, elle ouvrit sa messagerie et constata qu'il s'agissait d'Aizen. Intriguée la jeune femme ouvrit le message et lut rapidement les quelques mots qu'il contenait:

_"Horaire modifié, n'arriverons qu'à treize heures. Désolé."_

Soupirant, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour relire le message. Ca ne leur laissait qu'une heure pour déjeuner ensemble, le cours qu'ils partageaient après le déjeuner débutant à quatorze heures. Un peu déçue la jeune femme se demanda que faire des deux heures qui lui restait avant de retrouver ses amis. Elle continua sa route, se disant qu'elle pouvait très bien passer ce temps à la bibliothèque, quand le souvenir du journal lui revint en mémoire. Changeant aussitôt de plan, elle se dirigea vers un café fréquenté par les étudiants à deux pas du campus et y entra. Elle ne chercha pas de têtes connues et s'installa à une table à l'écart avant de sortir le journal de sa sacoche. Voyant arriver le serveur, elle attendit d'avoir passer sa commande avant d'ouvrir le carnet. Elle retrouva facilement sa page et admira encore une fois l'écriture soignée qu'elle avait sous les yeux avant de reprendre sa lecture.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **Journal** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, cet imbécile de Yankee, le sale merdeux qui m'a persécuté pendant toute mon enfance. Ici. A l'université de Karakura. Devant moi. Je te jure, j'ai vraiment dû foutre un dieu en colère. Je devais être un tueur en série ou un psychopathe dans une autre vie pour mériter ça dans celle ci. Je suis vraiment maudit._

_L'autre grand con n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard fixé sur moi, l'air à la fois perplexe et inquisiteur, cherchant certainement à se rappeler si on se connaissait. Mais quel crétin je suis, si j'étais passé en faisant semblant de ne pas le connaître, il ne se serait certainement pas intéressé à moi et je n'aurais pas eu à voir ce putain de sourire de prédateur. Je jure, il m'a vraiment foutu la trouille cet abruti, j'ai cru qu'il allait se jeter sur moi pour me bouffer sur place. _

_- On se connaît? Demanda-t-il sans perdre son sourire cruel.  
>Je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant de lui lancer un regard mauvais, ce qui a semblé beaucoup l'amuser. <em>

_- Oh, regardez moi ça, fit-il pour sa bande de grandes gueules. On dirait que ça veut se battre.  
>Il a fait suivre cette remarque d'un rire rauque. <em>

_Et comment que j'avais envie de me battre! J'ai rêvé pendant des années de lui faire payer les années où je lui ai servi de tête de turc, tous les coups bas qu'il m'a fait, toutes les fois où il s'est servi de moi comme punching-ball, tout ça ... Tu sais que c'est pour me venger de ce sale connard que j'ai demandé à m'inscrire dans le cours de karaté de Tatsuki? Dommage, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui montrer les résultats de mon entraînement. Cet imbécile est parti avant. Son père avait été muté je ne sais plus où, à Osaka où à Nagano. Faut dire que je m'en foutais complètement. Le principal pour moi c'était de ne plus avoir ce morveux sur le dos. _

_Décidé à ne pas entrer dans son jeu débile et à ne surtout pas répondre à sa question, j'ai raffermi ma prise sur mon plateau, histoire de passer ma colère sur quelque chose et m'apprêtais à passer mon chemin sans faire plus attention à lui quand le sort a décidé de se foutre de moi une fois de plus. Kuchiki s'est approchée de moi, l'air inquiet et a demandé à voix haute:_

_- Tu connais ce type, Ichigo?  
>Je l'aurais étranglé cette idiote. C'est bien les fille tiens! Toujours a se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas et à foutre la merde autour d'elles. <em>

_- Ichigo? Répéta la brute.  
>Ayant la grande chance de porter un prénom qui ne coure pas les rues, je savais déjà qu'il avait compris qui j'étais. Un instant j'ai vu la surprise sur son visage puis son sourire de requin s'est encore agrandi, au point ou même celui de son pote borgne avait l'air gracieux et inoffensif à coté. <em>

_- Kurosaki Ichigo! Je me disais bien que cette tignasse rousse me disait quelque chose. Ca faisait longtemps. _

_- Arrête de te la jouer bon vieux potes, Jaggerjack, répliquais-je aussi sec. On a jamais été potes, ni rien dans le genre.  
>Son sourire n'a pas disparu et je dois dire que j'en ai été déçu. J'aurai aimé le lui arracher de la tronche pour le piétiner. <em>

_- Je sens comme une pointe de déception dans cette remarque, fit le décoloré, ignorant que je me retenait pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et lui en coller une. On peut y remédier, si tu veux, Ichigo-kun.  
>Son ton moqueur m'a exaspéré au plus haut point.<em>

_- Dans tes rêves, crachais-je en m'éloignant._

_- Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait, remarqua la grande asperge au sourire débile._

_- Ta gueule Jirga, lança Jaggerjack dans mon dos.  
>Je me suis éloigné sans me retourner et me trouvais une table libre de l'autre coté de la salle, hors de vue de celle de la clique de Jaggerjack. <em>

_Pendant que Kuchiki était occupée à babiller des tas de trucs sur sa vie qui ne m'intéressaient absolument pas, je ruminais ma colère dans mon coin, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Putain, j'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Y'a je ne sais pas combien d'universités dans la région et il a fallut que ce type choisisse la même que moi et, pire, qu'il réussisse le concours d'entrée. Il doit y avoir un dieu complètement fêlé la haut qui a décidé de me faire chier toute ma vie, c'est pas possible. Un exorciste, vite, que je me débarrasse de ce mauvais sort. _

_Note pour plus tard: penser à aller prier dans un temple pour purifier mon âme, peut-être que ce putain de dieu me lâchera enfin la grappe. _

_Visiblement mon mutisme n'a pas découragé Kuchiki de continuer à me saouler avec ses bavardages insipides. Elle a réussi à me tenir la crampe toute la journée. Bon sang, mais comment on peut réussir à emmerder le monde à ce point là sans s'en rendre compte? Et en plus, une fois rentré à la résidence, elle a voulu s'inviter chez moi. Franchement. De quel monde elle débarque, celle là? Quel pot de colle!_

_Enfin, après avoir réussi à me débarrasser d'elle, j'ai enfin eu un peu de tranquillité. J'ai appelé mes parents pour leur raconter ma première journée, comme ma mère me l'avait fait promettre hier, puis je me suis tranquillement occupé de moi. J'ai pris une longue douche pour me délasser, regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir de baignoire, et je me suis fait à manger. Oh, pas de quoi crier à l'exploit, je me suis juste fait réchauffer les reste du dîner d'hier. D'ailleurs, faut que je pense à faire des courses demain. Il me reste à peine de quoi faire un petit déjeuner. _

_Rah, j'arrive pas à m'ôter l'image de l'autre crétin de la tête. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais quel con je suis de penser à lui. Tatsuki avait bien raison, ce type ne mérite pas que je m'intéresse à lui. Ce n'est qu'une sale brute qui aime maltraiter les autres. Il m'a frappé et humilié à chaque occasion qu'il pouvait trouver depuis le jardin d'enfant jusqu'en primaire. Et je parie qu'il s'est trouvé d'autres têtes de turcs pour me remplacer quand il a changé de ville. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce qu'il fait dans une fac de droit. Il avait tout pour devenir le parfait petit délinquant alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? Et pourquoi je perd mon temps à parler de lui? Ce type aurait mieux fait de rester au fond de ma mémoire au rang des mauvais souvenirs et de ne pas en sortir._

_Raaaaah! Il faut que j'appelle Tatsuki pour lui raconter ça. _

_**. . . . .**_

_Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai réussi à éviter Kuchiki aujourd'hui, mais pouvoir suivre des cours dans le calme a été une expérience bien plus intéressante que d'essayer d'esquiver ses questions indiscrètes. J'ai eu son frangin ce matin, en cours de droit constitutionnel, et il a vraiment pas l'air commode, le genre glaçon qui te fige d'un regard. Il sent le type pété de thunes à dix kilomètres à la ronde celui-là et il ne cherche visiblement pas à s'en cacher. Il avait un costard qui doit coûter plus cher que mon appart' et un air écrasant de supériorité, de ceux qui vous donne envie de lui écraser le nez dans sa merde, pour lui prouver qu'il est pas au dessus des autres. _

_Le genre de type imbu de lui-même que je peux pas voir en peinture, quoi! _

_A midi, je me suis retrouvé à déjeuner avec Aizen, Ichimaru et Matsumoto. Je ne sais même pas comment, d'ailleurs. Je crois que Matsumoto m'a attrapé le bras au moment ou la Kuchiki allait se jeter sur moi et m'a entraîné derrière elle sans me demander mon avis. A choisir je les préfère, eux, à Kuchiki. Au moins, eux, parlent de choses intéressantes. Enfin, Aizen et Ichimaru parlent de chose intéressantes. La seule chose qui semblait intéresser Matsumoto était la prochaine fête des étudiants qui a lieux le week-end prochain. Elle m'a incité à y aller, mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire. Si je commence à faire la fête toutes les semaines, je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir mes exams. _

_Quand je suis sorti de la fac, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes alors qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel quelque heures plus tôt. Pestant contre le temps, je suis rentré au Seireitei au pas de course pour y déposer mes affaire et me changer pour mettre des vêtements secs. Le temps de prendre un parapluie et un sac à dos dans lequel mettre mes courses et je suis ressorti sous la pluie pour aller au kombini que j'avais repéré le jour de mon arrivée. _

_Les rayons ne croulaient pas sous le choix des marques proposées mais il y avait de tout dans la supérette. La nourriture occupait la majeure partie de la surface et j'ai pu me procurer tout ce dont j'avais besoin en y ajoutant quelques extras, juste pour me faire plaisir. J'ai toujours aimé grignoter quelque chose en regardant la télé. Par contre, on peut dire que j'ai vraiment fait la tronche quand j'ai dû acheter de la lessive, du produit vaisselle et des sacs pour mon aspirateur. Eh oui, être libre et autonome a aussi ses inconvénients. Le ménage, par exemple!_

_J'ai passé un peu de temps dans les allées, par curiosité, pour regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans le magasin. Un rayon de produit d'hygiène corporelle où, surprise, j'ai trouvé mon shampooing habituel. Un rayon papeterie plutôt conséquent, fac toute proche oblige, un coin avec des photocopieurs payants en libre service et des bornes internet, un comptoir qui fait office de poste locale et de kiosque à journaux et, autre surprise, une longue étagère croulant sous les livres de droit. Ayant justement un ouvrage à acheter, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il proposait dans l'espoir de m'éviter un voyage jusqu'en centre-ville avec ma vieille bagnole pourrie. _

_J'inspectais les titres des livres, mon panier posé à mes pieds, mon parapluie encore humide dedans, quand on m'a frappé sur l'épaule. Me retournant, je plongeais le regard dans une paire d'yeux d'un bleu d'azur, étrangement soulignés d'un trait de la même couleur. Ma surprise passée, je me suis rendu compte que je me retrouvais face à face avec mon cauchemar. _

_- Jaggerjack! Grognais-je, mécontent.  
>Putain, au moment où j'arrivais enfin à ne plus penser à lui, il fallait que cet abruti se pointe juste sous mon nez. <em>

_- Je savais que c'était toi, me dit-il avec son sourire carnassier. J'ai reconnu ta tignasse depuis l'autre bout du magasin. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? _

_- T'es bien agressif. J'ai rien fait!  
>J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il n'avait rien fait! Il n'avait rien fait? Il osait dire ça ce salaud. Non mais pour qui il se prend? Mon poing partit subitement vers l'avant et je ne me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais qu'au moment ou il est entré en contact avec la mâchoire du décoloré. <em>

_- Tu m'as humilié, m'écriais-je, furieux. Tabassé, volé mes déjeuners, plongé la tête dans les chiottes, pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans ou j'ai dû te supporter. T'es qu'un connard, Grimmjow._  
><em>On est resté face à face pendant quelques instants, lui visiblement figé par la stupéfaction et moi, tremblant de rage. Ca faisait des années que je rêvais de pouvoir lui dire ça en face, et pourtant je ne ressentais rien. Ca ne m'apportait rien. Ni la paix, ni la vengeance, ni la tranquillité. Rien. Que le vide et une dérangeante impression. Je me sentais soudain aussi vil que lui et ça me fit honte. Abandonnant ma recherche, j'ai saisi mon panier et me suis dirigé, ou plutôt enfui, vers les caisses.<em>

_- Ichigo?  
>Je ne me suis pas retourné.<em>

_Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me tombe dessus à la caisse mais je ne l'ai pas vu. La caissière en revanche a dû me prendre pour un cinglé. J'étais si énervé que j'en tremblais et elle a dû m'aider à ranger mes achats dans mon sac. _

_J'ai quitté le magasin sous la pluie, si pressé de rentrer chez moi que j'ai complètement oublié d'ouvrir mon parapluie. Je suis arrivé chez moi, trempé comme une soupe et dégoulinant dans les couloirs, mais je ne m'en suis pas soucié. Abandonnant mon sac dans la cuisine je me suis rué à la fenêtre. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je l'ai vu en bas, attendant sous la pluie, semblant chercher ma fenêtre. Agacé, j'ai fermé les rideau et suis allé me changer avant d'inonder ma moquette. Après avoir rangé mes courses et fait un café pour me réchauffer je me suis installé à mon bureau pour allumer mon ordinateur. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Jaggerjack et de me demander s'il était toujours en bas. Discrètement, j'ai entre-ouvert les rideaux et jeté un coup d'oeil en bas. Il était toujours là!_

_Tu imagine ça? Ce grand con qui m'a maltraité pendant des années est resté plus d'un quart d'heure sous ma fenêtre à attendre que je me montre. Il est complètement fou! Oui, mais il est drôlement bien foutu ce salaud. Je l'imagine avec sa chemise collant à sa peau, moulant sa musculature, son beau visage dégoulinant de pluie. Vachement bandant._

_..._

_Non mais ça va plus la tête. Je viens d'écrire que ce type est bandant! LE Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ce type qui s'est foutu de moi pendant des années. Bandant? Je mérite de me cogner la tête contre les murs pour avoir pensé un truc pareil. _

_Quelle horreur!_

_Je dois vraiment être en manque depuis ma rupture avec Shinji. _

_Mais de là à fantasmer sur cette brute. _

_Putain, ce journal me tape vraiment sur les nerfs!_


End file.
